Loving Laura
by susan friedman
Summary: Fill in between Wilder and Wilder to Sweet Sixteen. Almanzo is confused about his feelings for Laura. Just when he thinks he has it all worked out, something comes along to change it. Will he finally work it all out? A one shot.


Almanzo smiled as he examined Barnum's leg. He had healed well. Everything was in good shape. He was proud of the hours that he and Mr. Ingalls had put in.

But there was someone else, wasn't there?

" _That sure is a grown up young lady you got there," he said, turning to Mr. Ingalls as Beth walked out of barn to get more coffee. And then came her father's answer._

" _Not so grown up," Mr. Ingalls answered, bringing the filled cup of coffee up to his lips._

And it was that same someone who had kept the coffee coming all night long; someone who he had hugged and kissed on the forehead and who had made a wonderful hearty breakfast of pancakes, homemade sausage and eggs that kept him filled the entire day. Mr. Ingalls had been right; Laura was great cook. He couldn't wait until they were married so that he could he could have those pancakes all to….

Whoa! Where did that thought come from.

But Almanzo couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't forget that she had gotten Barnum to walk. He had seen it for himself and he still couldn't believe it. She had come to visit him because, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, she loved that horse as much as he did. She had wanted to ride behind Barnum ever since she first laid eyes on him. And what did he say?

" _Well... I'm afraid not," he told her. "I'm afraid it's too dangerous for a little girl."_

And then came her answer.

" _Well, that's three things you're wrong about! One, it's not too dangerous. Two, I'm a woman. Three, I'm not a little girl."_

And then, without missing a beat, came the comeback. Just like that.

" _Well... I say I'm right about all three. And that just goes to prove that women should stay in the kitchen and leave men to do the horse training..."_

Well she proved him wrong, didn't she?

Enough, he told himself; enough of this. Ever since Laura called him Manly; he was hooked and he knew it. He tried to shake it off, he tried excuses, but the friendship thing wasn't working. Beth was almost ten years younger than he was, but she acted so much older. He felt more comfortable with her than with any of the women his age in Walnut Grove.

It was interesting that she had been on his mind. Almanzo missed her. She hadn't been over there in the two days since Barnum's leg healed. It wasn't like her, especially after what happened.

"Come on, boy. Let's test you out. "

The school day was almost over and he needed to pick up his sister. But as it turned out, he didn't have to. As he was leading Barnum out to the rig, he noticed a black buggy heading toward him. He squinted into the distance, trying to make out the figures inside. As it got closer, he realized that he wouldn't have to go for his sister as she was sitting next to, of all people, the Superintendent of Schools, Mr. Williams.

"We're having a guest for dinner, Almanzo," Eliza Jane called out as they drove up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Why, I didn't know myself until this afternoon."

"Afternoon, Almanzo,"Mr. Williams said as he helped his sister down from the buggy. "I hope you don't mind my joining you for dinner."

"Not at all, Mr. Williams," Almanzo smiled. He turned back to his Eliza Jane. "I'm takin' Barnum for a little workout, Sis. It's been two days. He could use a little exercise." He grinned.

Eliza Jane nodded. "Just be back in time for dinner, Almanzo. "

Almanzo nodded. "Don't worry, Sis. I couldn't stay away from your great cinnamon chicken."

His sister smiled; then switched her attention to the superintendent. Eliza was talking up a storm as they entered the house, something that she wouldn't normally do. He shook as his head. "It looks like she's tryin' hard to please her boss, Barnum." He unhitched Mr. Williams' horse. "Be right back, boy," he said as he patted Barnum on the neck. "Just gotta make a short trip to the barn. You'll get your workout soon enough."

And so Almanzo and Barnum started on their trip to the Ingalls place. As they passed Plum Creek, they heard some talking and laughing from the footbridge. Manly was sure that he heard Laura's voice and decided to stop and see what was going on. He reined Barnum in and hid the rig behind wall of bushes; all the while taking care not to reveal himself.

Sure enough Laura was there, along with Albert and the new boy in town, Eddie Slocum. The boys were fishing off the bridge while Laura sat with a book on her lap. She had her hair down and was not in her usual pigtails.

Almanzo smiled. It brought back a memories of his childhood in Malone, NY, of him and his father; the two of them fishing in the summer rain. What woke him up was the sound of Albert's voice."

"Come on, Laura," he pleaded. "Why don't you show Eddie here how fast you can put a worm on a hook?"

Eddie's eyes widened. "Your sister can bait a hook?"

Albert smiled and nodded. "She sure can. I've never seen anyone do it faster."

Laura looked up, closing the book. She frowned. "Albert, I'm busy studying." She smiled. "But I'm sure I can take a break for a few minutes. I kinda miss fishing."

Almanzo smiled, watching as Laura placed the worm on the hook and cast her line into the water. It wasn't long before she brought up a huge fish. Eddie couldn't believe it and his face reflected that shock. "Wow, Laura. You're better than some of my friends back home."

And the three of them launched into a conversation about fishing and playing baseball. Almanzo smiled and shook his head. She was still a little girl, wasn't she? After all, she was only fifteen. What was he thinking? She wasn't ready to go out with him; no, he thought, he wasn't ready to get serious, not with her anyway.

Shaking his head, he sneaked back over to Barnum and got into the rig unnoticed. The kids were making too much noise to hear the rig anyway. Quietly clicking his tongue, Barnum moved silently through the prairie grass headed for home.

XXXXXXX

"What did you say?" Almanzo asked his sister. They had just finished dinner and he just found out that Mr. Williams was staying over that night. They were going to talk to Laura in the morning and Eliza Jane suggested that the Superintendent stay there for the night. They would speak to Laura in the morning.

"I recommended Laura Ingalls for a teaching job, Mannie. She is one of my best students closest to the required teaching age of sixteen. And she'll be sixteen in two weeks."

Two weeks? He'd forgotten all about that. Beth was truly a puzzle and he just wasn't sure if he wanted to figure her out.

"She's been studying, Almanzo. That's why she hasn't been around for two days. I knew Mr. Williams was coming and I know that Laura wants to be teacher. He came here on my recommendation. She'll be taking her teaching exam and if she passes, she will be a substitute teacher for Mrs. Minnie Trimble in Currie."

"Currie?" Almanzo asked. "That's pretty far. How will she get there?"

Eliza Jane smiled. "It's funny, Mannie. Mr. Williams asked the same exact question, so I suggested your name. He thought it was a great idea. I thought you could take my buggy. Maybe you two could get to know each other a bit better."

"Sis, she's going to be sixteen."

Eliza Jane frowned. "What's that got to do with anything? She'll need a ride, Almanzo. I think it would be good for the two of you."

And with that, Eliza Jane walked away.

Almanzo watched as she met Mr. Willliams halfway between the dining room and the parlor. The two spoke together quietly while Eliza Jane showed him where he would spend the night.

As the two of them disappeared into the room, Almanzo decided he needed some air. So that's where she was for the last two days. It made him feel a lot better. Maybe his sister was right, he thought as he walked outside. He couldn't get over how warm it was for February. He shouldn't complain. It was so much better than having to travel so far in the freezing cold. This way he could drive Beth to some of his favorite spots on the way home. Serenade her with his guitar as they sat by the lake. Picnics and…

He shook his head as if to clear it. He was at it again. She hadn't even passed the test and he was planning all these things to do. Didn't he just say that he wasn't interested in her? Didn't he just …

But then again, she might not pass and that would get him off the hook. Then again, maybe he didn't want be let off the hook. He was confident she would pass and why shouldn't she? Beth was smart and determined. He knew that she would do anything to become a teacher. If Eliza Jane believed she would pass, then she would. And nothing was going to stop her. She was one confident little lady. She just steps right in and gets things done. That was his Beth. He smiled. Okay, he couldn't shake his feelings, but he knew one thing. He wouldn't let on that he had feelings for her. Not yet anyway. Just lay low. How bad could it be?

Almanzo took a deep breath. Everything would work out, everything will be fine. Just don't let her know how you feel.

And with that, Almanzo opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him. It would be a long night.


End file.
